Question: $\dfrac{4}{5} + \dfrac{7}{10} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{7}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 2}{5 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 1}{10 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{7}{10}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {7}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{15}{10}$